Forum:Mordin's Sexuality
So is Mordin gay? There are a lot of instances where I think he gave off the vibe of being gay. When you first meet him and when he asks you to find his assistant Daniel there's a close up on his eyes and they look 'worried'. That gave me a possible thought that he MIGHT be gay, but I didn't think twice about it. The only other instance is when your doing his loyalty mission, there's a moment when he's speaking about Maelon and the fact that he my be captured and it closes up on his eyes again in the same way, with him showing the same signs of worry. The are a couple other side notes that aren't really overly huge but they might help prove my point. The first one is that Mordin is not an option for a female Shepard to romance. This may be from old age or any other reason but it could also be because he's gay. The only other point is he knows a lot about the sexuality with male races when he's speaking to female Shepard. Like he talks about the repercussions of sleeping with a Turian. Although he is a doctor so he may just know these things. Now I've never tried this but it says on the Mordin page that he will tease Shepard about being attracted to him if Shepard doesn't have a romance option and speaks to Mordin often, but I don't know if thats only for a female Shepard. It was just something I was wondering. Salarians have little to no sex drive... when you talk to him about relationships he says the only offers he ever found intriguing were from asari. Matt 2108 22:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Mordin is not gay. Granted, he knows alot about the male body of any species, but he is a doctor. He should know that should the need arise. Also, being in the STG made him cold, but not heartless. It is obvious he cares about the well being of those around him. Daniel was his assistant and had a right to look 'worried', seeing as he had not heard from him. He and Maelon had a teacher and student relationship and it would be understandable if he had worry. As for the romance, I think that is based around age and is not his choice, I wouldn't know. Hope this helps clear things up.MEffect Fan 22:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :So, since he's worried about a protege of his who may very well be dead (Daniel) and another old protege/associate of his who at first appears to be kidnapped by brutal mercs and then turns out to have gone off the deep end, he may be gay? Who wouldn't be worried in those situations? As for his knowledge of "the sexuality with male races"... he's a DOCTOR!!! What's more, he's a doctor specializing in alien species, who has spent the last who knows how long working as a doctor on a very large space station with a varied population where inter-species interactions (at least some of which are likely sexual) are common. This is really grasping at straws, IMO. SpartHawg948 23:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, does it matter if he is gay? i dont think he is gay, he did work on the genophage so i guess he has experience in a field that requires sexual knowledge, i think that makes sense. He is a doctor you know, and i was under hte impression he only gathered the information n interspecies sexuality because he wanted to be helpful, he might not have known that stuff before he noticed the growing relationship. ralok 00:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that the developers wanted him to come off as a doctor who's simply too busy to have a relationship, and so they left anything of that nature purposely ambiguous. JakeARoonie 03:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) (OP here) Thanks for that reassurance. It was just a question and just a little bit of wondering about the fiction of the Mass Effect Universe. Calm down you crazy salarian defenders. Just something I noticed. :'Crazy salarian defenders'? How is it crazy to point out the flaws of a theory that has no leg to stand on? I personally have nest to no use for the salarians, but the idea that someone may be gay just because they look worried in two situations where looking worried is to be expected, and because they have somewhat detailed knowledge of interspecies sexual complications while overlooking the fact that they are a doctot specializing in alien species is just plain preposterous. SpartHawg948 05:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) (OP here) Calm down. It's a website over a video game. There's no reason to become so hostile over a question. I was simply asking something that I thought might have some viable explanation, but you turned nothing into a big deal. Besides, if you really weren't being so out-of-your-mind excited over a simple question, you wouldn't have continued posting after we already came to an agreeable solution. Everyone else here is calmly answering the question. Also, if you read my initial post, I stated that I did in fact notice that he was a doctor, and I did bring up the fact that it was something I was just wondering. Grow up. :Wow. If anyone needs to grow up, it's the person taking every pensive look as evidence of homosexuality. Sorry if my objecting to an arbitrary label which you imposed on me that doesn't fit at all offended you. How dare I have the audacity to question you, right? You have labeled me as crazy, as out of my mind, and stated I need to grow up, so it must be true, right? Generally, the person who has to resort to name-calling is the one in need of some growing up. SpartHawg948 21:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, >I'm< homosexual, and even I thought he might've intimated at being open-but-actively-disinterested in a relationship with my male Shepherd. Chillax. Both the "name calling" you reference, and Mordin's comment on not wanting to breed, were very good jests. You crazy homosexual defender xD (No offence meant for those of limited humor) Kobura 06:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) This is new to me, Mordin a gay! :0 LOL There's no problem if he was, but besides what SpartHawg948 said (very well, BTW), Salarians don't have relationships as humans, asaris or turians. They negotiate "reproductive contracts" and do not engage in "hormone courtship behaviour" - thanks EDI - or other things related, simply because they have fast metabolism and their lives are very short, 40 years in general, 50 years at best. Hey OP, there's even a side-quest in Thane mission related to this and there's a discution about the subject between an asari and a salarian who wish to join Eclipse (in Gateway Weapons, on Ilium). Brfritos 03:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Now, here's a thought on this; the salarian race is mostly male, with no drive to have sex, since most salarians don't meet another woman of their own species other than their "mother", or Dalatrass. Remember, very few salarian eggs are fertilized, which means there are very few female salarians. So, salarians don't have sex drives the way other races have; for all intents and purposes, they have none at all. And that's I don't think Mordin is gay; he's not sexually interested in anyone or anything. Hitokiri Akins 23:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC)